Two of a kind
by Chained and Tortured
Summary: By rejecting Anzu, Yami may have just opened her eyes... Honda Hiroto x Mazaki Anzu. Based on The Shadow Games / Season Zero.M for scenes.


I don't own YGO!

* * *

Mazaki Anzu felt utter contempt for the spiky haired Pharaoh and had thus refused to show her pretty face at the Game House for three days. She had also, not been to school, spiking worry from her friends. Her phone message inbox, which was luckily her own as with her money from work she had made herself her own line so her praents' and her messages did not mix, was pretty much full.

ented_

Katsuya Jounouchi, Mutou Yugi, Katsuya Shizuka, Nosaka Miho, Hiroto Honda and even Bakura Ryou had each called her about half a dozen times to make sure she was well. They had not come knocking around, she assumed that they had probably had a clue as to what kept her away from them...

Barely six months ago after the duel with Marik, Yami Yugi had been given his own body and life force and was deemed worthy to live another life with the people who he'd become attatched to. Unfortunately, so had Yami Bakura, though that was a completely different story as he had chosen to travel to Egypt.

With Yami part of their group and not sharing a body with Yugi any longer, Anzus feelings had found their target, she spoke to Yami constantly, kept herself together around him. Blushing and stammering atleast once had become daily routine for her and Yamis smiled were not masked either.

Nor were his worries for her when she would show up a few minutes late for class or meeting up with everyone, so it was actually quite ironic that after three days he had not called her even once when even their teacher had bothered a call.

She rolled onto her stomach, laying on the floor in the living room and surrounded by around twenty or so love novels, the one she read now was of a young girl and an older man and it was nothing except sex.

She let go of it, reaching for the remote control and turning on the television. A Game Show appeared and she watched with little interest as the excited contestants each portrayed their reasons for taking part in humiliating themselves in front of a live audience and half of Japan.

A smile touched her lips suddenly and she sat up. This was unbelievably unlike her. Her heart had almost stopped beating completely, the heart warming speeches of the young people on screen did little but make her blink.

She was emotionally blank.

Perhaps this was the next stage?

"_Ya-Yami-san..." Anzu said, her face touched by a blush when he got up to follow the others upstairs where Yugi had proposed a game of Capamon with Ryou. He stopped with his back to her and one foot on the beginning of the stairs._

"_Anzu?" he asked turning around and causing shivers to run up her back at his gaze. It was that gaze. The one that had pierced her when he had first touched her in his own body. Attent on her, seeing her heart and mind, causing her pinkness to turn to a full on red._

"_Can we talk, Yami-san?" she asked timidly, her eyes meeting the floor. Yami-san... Not once, had she called him Yami-kun like the other did and the first time she had called him by so had resulted in raised eyebrowed glances from her group, all wondering why the usual Anzu, who even called the sadastic Thief Bakura, Bakura-kun ina rather sickly sweet tone, had called Yami, the man who had saved her a handful of times, Yami-san._

_He had not held anything to her name, calling hr plainly, Anzu. Which had, admittedly hurt her when he would call Miho, Miho-chan._

_He walked passed her, taking a seat on the sofa. "I can see this is important, Anzu." he said softly, elbows on his knees with his gaze on her._

"_Y-Yami-san." she said hesitantly, deciding to stand rather then sit. "You know that when you first saved me in the resturaunt..." her blush which had been on its way of dispappearing had returned whilst recalling their first encounter._

"**_How dare you touch, __my __Anzu."_**

_His cheeks had also been touched by the pinkness of embarrassment recalling his confident manner of speaking and the girl whom he had felt such protection over._

"_I felt close to you since then, you were on my mind a lot. And when you saved me from... from--"_

_A hand was placed over her mouth and her eyes had widened, staring at Yami who had suddenly, quickly and without alerting her, moved from the sofa. Apparently he had known exactly what her next words had been._

"_Anzu." he said, eyes hidden behind his bangs. "Don't remind me of that." his voice shook and hatred rolled off of him in waves._

_Tears burned her eyes, she was sure she had never felt this way for anyone befor ein her life. Her hand was placed on his, and she lowered them from her mouth._

"_I love you, Yami-kun. I want to be by your side!"_

_He stiffened immediately. "Anzu..."_

"_I've been in love with you for years, Yami-kun." she admitted, watching him for any move._

_He retreated backwards from her. "Anzu. I'm sorry."_

Tears? She blinked them away, rubbing her hand on her eyes. Hadn't she cried enough over him? Her last three days had been filled with nothing over then tears.

She stood up. Perhaps, a touch of fresh air would be good for her?

She stood alone at the tip of the bridge, watching the dawn light begin to give colours to the water and trees around her, the suns warmth touched her skin, heating her to her bones.

Maybe she would go to school today? Then everyone may just believe that she had been ill... everyone except Yami would think so...

"Anzu-chan?"

Honda Hirotos familiar voice brought her to the present and she turned around.

"Honda-kun." she said, feeling a moment of nervousness rise but his smile cause it to die away.

"Anzu-chan! What are you doing up so early?" he questioned, though his from the sound of his voice he was pleased ot her.

It made her smile back at him. "A walk, Honda-kun."

He blinked. "So are you feeling better now? I certainly hope you are! I was planning to come see you after you didn't show up at school yesterday, but Yami-kun said you probably needed time..." his manner had turned to awkward,

"Ah, so Yami-san told you what happened?" she asked, feeling her innerself begin to fall.

"Yami-kun told us you were probably ill and to wait a day... But it doesn't take very much figuring out, Anzu-chan." his eyes met the floor. "You two were alone and then when I came to call you two up you had tears in your eyes and left. We assumed it was something to do wit Yami-kun..."

Anzu laughed hollowly, recalling that it had been Honda after all to see them. "Well, what about Yami-san?"

"He hasn't been very talkative." he rubbed the back of his head, flushing. "I don't know what happened Anzu-chan, but Yami-kun really does care about you."

"Yeah, he's a good friend."

"Anzu-chan..."

The surprise in the voice caught her attention and two arms wrapped around her, knocking her back.

"Honda!" she shouted angry, but froze. Wetness touched her lips, salty tears streamed down her cheek. She had been crying? ! And in front of Honda... "H-Honda-kun..."

"I knew it." he murmured into her neck. "You confessed to him."

"Y-yes." she choked, feeling no reason to lie to him.

"Anzu-chan... I'm so sorry. Please come back to school, you shouldn't throw away your life--"

"It's hard, Honda-kun, I'm scared of facing him..." she sobbed, feeling the comforting grip around her tighten.

"Anzu, I understand... It was like when Miho-chan refused me..."

"Honda-kun..." Anzu didn't want to think about that one, if her rejection had been hurtfull then poor Hondas had been terrible... and in front of the entire school... But Honda had turned upto school the next day, he had smiled at Miho and everyone and assured them that he was fine. Honda had waited in lines all night for Miho, he'd so readily put everything he believed in on the line when backing her up.

She'd refused him...

"But Anzu you can't let it be the end of your life, though I know it's what it feels like. Wouldn't you be happy to just see him? To just talk to him... I'm so happy that Miho-chan speaks to me, that she's still my friend."

Was it just her, or was Honda showing more compassion and common sense then usual?

He laughed against her, the sound vibrating against her. "It's so much simpler to make someone understand when you've been through it yourself, Anzu-chan." he pulled away from her, taking his warmth with him.

Anzu stared at him, eyes half lidded. "Honda-kun, thank you." she said.

A blush graced his face. "Uh, I... It's my duty as a Beautification Member to destroy all essence of the impurity of hurt!" he said loudly.

Then neither of them spoke, instead their gazed were fixated on anything except each other.

"Anzu-chan. Please come to school." Honda said, making Anzu look up at him. "Whatever happened with you and Yami-kun, he's really hurt." he looked solemn. "It's just as hard for him, you know. None of us have been able to speak to him much, he looks like he might mind crush us."

She laughed emotionlessly. "I'll come to school today Honda-kun."

Honda blinked then grinned bashfully. "There's the spunky Anzu I know." he held up his hand in a familiar gesture and without hesitating, Anzu slapped the back of her own hand against it. "See you in a few!" he said before taking his leave.

Anzu finished putting on her uniform and walked out of her home, a forged note in her bag and turned right, then caught herself.

Did she really want to go to Yugis house first?

She recalled Hondas words and her eyebrows knitted together. When she wanted to see Yami again, she wanted it to be at the samt time as she saw everyone. It was useless for her to want anything but that. So she turned the other way, heaving a sigh and walking alone for the first time to school since meeting Yugi.

"Anzu-chan!" someone shouted.

Anzu stopped and looked in the direction of the voice. Two girls were running towards her, she recognised them from the Domino High Swim Team and also her neighbours and also two girls who she used to babysit.

"Jina-chan, Azra-chan." she said in greeting when they both arrived.

"Where have you been?" Azra asked as they began to walk together a girl on either side of her.

"Home." Anzu said, smiling strainedly. She didn't want to walk with anyone but it seemed she had little option.

"Have you been ill?" Jina asked, blinking her green eyes at her. "Yugi-kun is constantly asking." she snorted. "I told him to come look for himself but his older brother said something about giving you time."

"Oh." Anzu said, trying to hide her disappointment. Yamis indifference to her absense had been that obvious? She swallowed to keep her tears down. She had made the biggest mistake possible. "Well, I'm well now, it was just a bit of a cold."

"Then why aren't you walking with Yugi-kun and his friends?" Jina questioned.

Anzu sent her a glare. "It's late, I don't want to hold them up and besides I'm sure they have a lot to ask me."

"If they even realise that you've arrived."

Tensing, Anzu stopped to look at Azra, the usually secluded girl had said something rather... bothersome. "What do you mean by that Azra-chan?" she asked coolly.

Azra, who had stopped also while Jina continued without so much as looking back, looked at Anzu, her face rather pale. "I don't want to intrude, Anzu-chan, but I think you may need new friends. Did any one of them check up on you? When we asked about you they said you were probably sick. Probably. As in they weren't sure?"

Anzu narrowed her eyes. "I don't think that's any of your business, Azra-chan. I'll be friends with whoever I like."

"Yes, ofcourse." she said unhappily and Anzu suddenly recalled the cookies that had been sent over for her and her mother had explained they had been from the neighbours in a 'feel well soon' gesture. Ah. So these two girls who weren't very close to her had actually been worried for her? "I was just--"

Anzu placed her hand on the younger girls hair, ruffling it. "Don't worry." she said, warmly. "Everything's just fine."

This caused a smile to touch the girls lips. "Allright then, Anzu-chan. If you need anything then me and Jina are here."

Jina, Azra and she seperated ways upon reaching school, they had actually barely arrived in time.

Sighing, Anzu made her way up the stairs and towards her class, ofcourse, the teacher wouldn't be in, she pulled her paper out of her bag and walked into the class.

"Oh hey, it's Mazaki."

"Oh, she's back?"

"Yo Anzu!" Jous voice greeted her as she reached the teachers desk, she placed her note on it and then glanced at the gang.

Yugi was standing up, smiling at her. Jounouchi sat on his desk, watching her with a grin, Honda gave her a thumbs up and Miho smiled.

Yami sat in his seat, arms crossed over his shoulders and eyes hidden behind his bangs.

Her chest clenched.

She smiled and made her way to her desk. "Hey guys." she said over the commotion.

"How are you feeling now Anzu-chan?" Yugi asked.

"I'm just fine." she said less warmly.

"Oh, Miho-s so happy!" Miho clapped her hands together, giggling. "It was so boring being the only girl, and Bakura-kun hasn't showed up in two days either!"

Anzu had noticed his seat was empty as well. "Oh, well don't worry about it. I turned up, maybe he caught the same thing I did?" Though she hoped with her heart that he hadn't.

"Oh, Miho called!" Miho said, remembering. "He said he was sick. Poor Bakura-kun, we should drop by his house after school!"

"Yeah. That'd be nice." Anzu said, smiling. "Bakura-kun was sweet enough to call me too, thought I had been in bed the whole time and han't been able to pick up my phone."

"What did you catch anyway, Anzu?" Jou asked.

"Some bad bug." she explained, sitting down in her place and meeting none of their eyes.

Before he could further question her, the teacher walked in, picked up the note and looked Anzu over before beginning the lesson without feeling the need to embarrass her.

Anzu now seriously regretted that she had gone out with Hiro-kun for his seat because it was next to Yamis. She seemed unable to move to know he was next to her, barely half a meter away.

When class was over, everyone left for break except Yugis group, as they usually waited to speak to each other first. Anzu felt little spikes on the back of her neck when Miho suddenly declared that she'd forgotten her book at Yugis house yesterday ofcourse this wasnt what made Anzu tense. It was when Yami had said he had brought the book and handed to her.

It was also the way Miho smiled and thanked him. If Anzu had the nerve to look at his face she felt he may be smiling or blushing at Miho or something.

"I need to go to the bathroom." she said, standing up and leaving.

"Anzu!" Yugis voice afte her didn't stop her as it usually would heard footsteps behind her.

Damnit Yugi! Why couldn't he just leave her alone? Couldn't he see that she didn't want to talk? She broke into a run, heading down the stairs, her own footsteps echoing in her ears as she ran.

Gasping, she stopped, leaning against a wall at the back of the school. Students usually didn't show up here unless they wanted detentions or any other forms of punishment from teachers, she hoped she'd lost Yugi.

Drip. Drip.

Tears streamed down her cheeeks, splashing on the colourless cement floor. They burned her cheeks and she shook uncontrollably.

_No, she had to stop, no more tears... Please no more..._

"Anzu."

"H-Honda?" She should of known he was the one following her, he'd been, she had felt, atching her most of the class. Looking at him, she could make out the silly band he wore through blurry eyes, not being able to look him in the face.

Strong hands took her shoulders and she was surpirsed when he shook her twice gently, murmuring her name. "What's wrong with you, Anzu? Why are you so hurt?" his tone was painful to hear with the anger it held.

"I-I..." she choked.

"I understand, you loved him so dearly, Anzu. That's no reason to kill yourself over him!" he shouted, forcing her to look at him in the eyes. "There are other men, Anzu, other people who'll love you better, who'll love you more!"

"Honda!" she shouted, hands turning to fists and surprising him by banging his chest with them as hard as she could, he let go of one of her shoulders but didn't move from in front of her, letting her hit him continously. "Shut up! You think you understand just because Miho turned you down? You don't understand how I feel!"

How could he? How could anyone understand the shattering sensation that was taking in her chest, slowly and painfully as though her heart had been broken and an invisible hand was pulling the pieces out, one at a time, takings its time to make it painful.

She was pulled forward to him, she feared he was going to hit her for a moment but instead...

Lips pressed to hers.

She froze against them, tensing at the warm feeling which currently seemed the only thing she could feel besides the coldness of her body, even her hot tears had seemed to lose their warmth.

Her heart began to race, showing that it had not in fact been broken as she had assumed. Her body tingled with new found warmth, a sensation unknown to her as she had been saving her first kiss for someone special.

Honda... Honda was taking her first kiss?

It was merely like a peck on the cheek, taking longer. His tongue wasn't taking any part of this, instead he wrapped his arms around her, holding her tightly and possesively.

She finally pushed him away, her hand touching her lips. He himself seemed unable to look at her, his eyes hidden behind his bangs. "Honda..." she murmured, finding her tears had been stopped.

"Anzu. There are better men out there for you, men who'll love you and treasure you. Men who understand how important you are, men who can see how much you're worth." he spoke every word so strongly, his emotions beaming through them.

Honda-kun loved her? No, no, she was mixing things up! One simple kiss had blinded her.

"Honda-kun, I don't think--"

"I realised it months ago." he said quietly, causing the hairs on the back of her neck to stand. "Miho was a fantasy, someone who I knew I wasn't compatible with but at the same time chased. Because it wouldn't work, and I was determined to prove fate wrong."

He finally looked at her, the emotions in his eyes causing her breath to hitch in her throat and a new found heat to course through her body.

"And then you somehow found your way into my heart, chasing the Pharaoh the same way I chose Miho and I could see you were building everything up, ready to tell.. So I simply told Miho first, waiting for the rejection. The three days you weren't there were hell for me! I had to... control everything in my body, you don't know how many times I found myself dialling your number, almost calling to you to pick up, almost begging... I found myself in front of your door so many times... That's where I was heading this morning as well."

Her eyes were wide throughout this, patiently waiting for him to continue.

"Everyone assumed I was upset with Miho's rejection, but I was more upset with feeling he may accept you, after all, who wouldn't? I didn't want to lose.--"

"Honda, stop." she begged.

"No, you have to hear it!" he was glaring at her, his hands on either side of her caging her in and his determination unwavering. "You've got to hear it, Anzu..." His voice softened. "I love you."

She shook her head, this wasn't something she could deal with right now, but when he kissed her, she tensed. Shouldn't she be slapping him? What was sh doing? Why couldn't she bring herself to push him aside?

Her heart beat sped and a wetness touched her lips, she moaned at the sensation of his tongue, her mouth parting and his tongue sliding into her mouth. She shook against him, her mouth opened, allowing him to explore her mouth.

A hand on her arm was barely registered, her eyelids drooped at the kiss. Who knew Honda was a good kisser? Or she assumed it was good, it was her first, but to evoke such strong feelings from her...

Another hand found her side and his kissing stopped, he pulled his lips away, breathing heavily and she found she was as well, her chest heaving with every breath she took.

"Anzu, I'm--"

She grabbed his shoulders before he could finish, pulling him in for another kiss, one which he responded to with enthusiasm, kissing her harder by holding her sides.

A burning feeling filled her at this, his kisses sending her flying and a strange sensation filling her stomach, like a lit cigarette had been pressed into her belly, leaving the scars of the burn.

His wet tongue played with hers, massaging it, but she found this wasn't enough. Her fingers tangled in his hair causing him to moan against her mouth, the sound of this exciting her immensely as her tongue began to battle with his, fighting for dominance.

"Ah, yes--" he breathed and suddenly she found herself pushed back wards, back colliding with the wall and he broke off kisses to speak. "This ist... I want... I want someone... To stand... With me-- ohhh-" he broke off when she used the wall to her advantage, wrapping her legs around his waist and holding herself higher up.

"Honda-kun," she said in falsely innocent disbelief, panting while he took in his deep breaths, the bulge in his trousers comfortable against her lower region, under her skirt which had been hitched upwards. A warmness grew there and she felt the wetness against the material of her panties. "What's-- Ahh!" he broke off, eyes widening when he grinded against her.

"Anzu-chan," he chuckled in the same tone she had used while she took in a sharp breath. "What's wrong?" he cooed, his brown eyes warm with lust, though the affection he felt for he was mingled in between.

She shot him a nasty look, arching her back, her nipples were erect, brushing against her shirt and causing her to stifle the moan that momentarily tensed Honda before warm lips met her neck, a hand beginning to work her uniform shirts button while the other-- Oh God!

She whimpered, his fingers trailing along her opening.

"Gods Anzu, so wet." he murmured huskily, his other hand had finished unbuttoning her shirt and her right nipple was under her thumb now, being grazed over and pinched.

"Ah." she arched her back further, gasping when a finger entered her. "H-Honda." she said shakilyl as her vision flashed white with the intense pleasure he was causing her.

"Are you a virgin, Anzu?" he breathed, adding another finger, thrusting them in and out.

"Honda? Anzu? What are you guys doing?" Jounouchis familiar and slightly puzzled voice met their ears, and from the way he jerked backwards Anzu half expected Honda to let go of her. Instead his fingers left her wet core, making her sigh. Well, the mood had been ruined now anyway...

Why wasn't Honda letting her go yet? She shivered when he began buttoning her shirt back up, he was tense, rigid and controlled. Did he want Jounouchi to see them like this? When she looked over his shoulder she saw Jounouchi standing a good distance away, watching warily-- her heart must have stopped at that moment-- Yami and Yugi both stood next to him, Yugis face looked pink, he must have figured something out from the obvious position they were in. Yami was watching them with an expression that one would have thought murderous but Jou just watched, as though not believing his eyes.

"Are you able to stand?" Honda asked her softly, bringing her back to him. His eyes were focused on her, but she could see he was anxious, she realized then that he must be thinking she was terrified that Yami had caught them, which she was.

"Whatever you want." he said when she slipped her legs from him. She shot him a questioning expression and he attempted a smile, though it seemed more a grimace. "You can tell them whatever you want, Anzu. You can lie if you like," he turned is back to her, causing her to freeze up. "You can tell them to explain the situation. You could say your back hurt and you were trying to press against the wall to straighten it, but couldn't manage alone."

He began walking and she thought at that moment, amused, that he thought this was a brush off on her part. He thought she regretted it. Her chest ached. However she doubted Yami would believe the excuse he offered to her, perhaps they could make Jounouchi and Yugi believe it, but from the look on Yamis face--

"Hey guys. You didn't show up for class, so we decided to see if everything was okay." Yugi said, smiling in his usual way but the redness of his cheeks and averting of his eyes made her feel uneasy.

"We didn't realize we'd be interrupting." Yami said, eyes a darker tone then usual.

This made Yugi look down, blushing furiously now but Jounouchi grinned all of them completely unaware of the pounding in Anzus chest at Yamis words.

"Don't be silly, Yami." Jounouchi laughed, making them all look at him. "Honda and Anzu, yeah right. Like Anzu-chan would even like Honda-kun that way, and anyway," his eyes narrowed playfully and he elbowed Yami in the ribs. "I think we all know who Anzu's gonna end up with."

Anzu couldnt bring herself to look at Honda, instead she felt angry. Jounouchi, idiot!

"So, is that true, Yami?" Hondas voice snapped the attention back to the two, even Anzu looked up, Hondas eyes hidden behind his bangs. "Is it really for sure that you and Anzu are gonna end up together?"

There was a silence that was broken by Yugis awkward laughter. "Come on guys." he said, trying to brighten things up. "Who ends up with who is upto fate--"

"And fate decided that it would be me Anzu ended up with." Yami said.

Anzu stared at him, shocked. What on earth was wrong with this... this _guy?_

"Oh." said Honda simply.

"That's not true!" Anzu said, frustrated by all this and even more so that Honda allowed them to speak like this moments after... after... "It's upto me who I end up with, not fate! Things like that aren't written, a persons feelings can't be predicted!"

All three boys stared at her, surprised by her outburst.

"Anzu." Yami said quietly. "I accept the proposel you made three days ago." therefore throwing her completely off course.

"What?" Jounouchi said, confused again.

Yugi blinked. "I guess it's safe to say I've missed something."

"I... Y-you..." Anzu spluttered her cheeks burning at the indignaty of it all! This was like something from a bad soap! "Yami.--"

"Well that's great!" Honda said, making her stare in disbelief. "I guess this whole thing's been blown over then!"

"It's not! Shut up!" Anzu shouted, causing Yamis momentarily pleased expression to fall. "In case you've both forgotten, I'm still here and you're talking about me!"

By now, Yugi and Jounouchi has both decided that they held nothing to offer this conversation, nor could they stop it... So they watched quietly from the sidelines, for once being the witnesses.

"Anzu, don't play foolish games." Yami said ina soft tone, pleading with her.

"Games?" she demanded, narrowing her eyes fiercely. "My heart isn't a game, Yami."

"I'm aware--"

"You're not! Honda, tell him!"

At this Yami looked at his fellow student, who'd been quiet until now. "What is he going to tell me, Anzu?" in a deadly tone. "Is he going to tell me what you two were--"

"We were making out." Anzu snapped. "We'd have had sex right there if you hadn't shown up!"

"Anzu, sto--" Hondas sharp tone had been broken, Yamis fist connecting to his face.

"Yami!" Jounouchi grabbed the Pharaohs wrist, making him rebound backwards after almost jumping onto the Honda on the floor.

"Honda!" Anzu shouted, at his side immediately.

"I'm alright." he said out of breath and wincing, a cut on his cheek.

"Let me go!" Yami yelled but to no avail, Jounouchi was bigger and stronger and he pulled him backwards, arms holding Yamis in a lock. "Jou, that bastard, he--"

"Will you stop it, Yami?" Anzu demanded. "That's enough, you're making a scene."

"And you two weren't?" he snapped back.

"Yami, come on man, calm down." Jou muttered, glaring at Honda. "You've got some explaining to do, Honda. What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing's wrong with me, Jounouchi." Honda fingered his cut, blood staining his fingertips. "If you'd like an explanation you should ask Anzu." his other hand took Anzus, causing Yami to gritt his teeth.

"I just told you guys--" Anzu was cut off.

"That you and Honda were fooling about?" Jou demanded.

"We weren't fooling about, damn it Jounouchi! I love him!" Anzu shouted, causing eyes to widen. "He's the one who understands me best--" tears brimmed her eyes. "When no one else listened, Honda was always there! He was the one who followed me, he called me the most, he even came to see me while you all kept your distance!"

"We wanted to see you." Yugi said, his eyes filled up with sadness. "We wanted to come by, but..."

"You figured out what was wrong and decided to leave me alone?" she asked fiercely, causing the small boy to cringe. "And as for you Yami, you rejected me so what gives you any right to hit boys that unlike, find me fanciable?"

Yami stared at her, he'd kept quiet through out all of this, watching her with an analyzing look. "You're doing this because I rejected you." he said after a moment, tensing visibly. "You'll regret--"

"I won't." she said softly but pressingly, she was tired. Exhausted. She hated emotional stress. She wanted to sleep.

"You really love him?" he questioned.

Anzu didn't hesitate. "Yes." He had been there for her, he'd held her and let her cry when no one else would touch her. He followed her when no one else had noticed. He was the one who'd called her back.

"I love him. Honda, I love you."

Honda who'd stayed quiet and who's face had shown not very much emotion until then smiled, he immediately winced at the pain it caused him though, burning his injury further. "I love you." he murmured back.

"Well. If Honda says he loves someone," said Jou awkwardly. "Then it must be true."

"Ofcourse it's true." Honda snapped, insulted. "I, as a Beautification Member, do not tell lies as they are impure--"

"I fell in love with a geek." Anzu groaned, evoking a from Yugi who eyed Yami uncertainly.

"You can let go of me now, Jou." Yami said calmly, causing Honda to raise his eyesbrows.

"Am I safe?" Honda asked.

"For thr time being." Yami sighed, relaxing when Jou released him. "But if you break Anzus heart, not only will I take her from you but I'll break every bone in your body."

Honda nodded, holding Anzus hand in his own higher. "Don't worry, Yami. I'm not letting go of her."

Anzu smiled at him, giving his hand a light squeeze.

"Eh????" Miho said staring at a magazine she'd brought to class after school was over.

Honda and Anzu had yet to tell Miho and Bakura about their relationship, though Bakura had gathered as much after catching the dream state smile on Anzus face and Hondas constant leaning sideways to whisper something in her ear that would cause her to flush and make her shoo him away.

Unless you paid extra close attention you wouldn't be able to tell much difference as Yugi sometimes whispered something to her as well, in fact for the gang it wasn't even unusual to pass notes.

Her blushing could have been from anger as her eyebrow would twitch in an obvious sign of irritation. The biggest hint however had been Yamis dark aura and white knuckles every time he heaard Honda speak.

"What is it Miho?" Anzu asked, sliding a book into her bag and blinking over to the purple haired girl along with the rest of the gang.

"Ano, Anzu, look, whoever collects five hundred bottle caps from the melon-lemon mixed soda gets a free weekend holiday to London!" she said excitedly.

"Wow, London?" said Jou ass pshyched, then his mood immediately fell. "But that soda tastes like crap! Who's gonna drink five hundred of those bottles?"

"I'd love to go to London." Anzu said absently.

"Ano," said Miho slyly, looking over at Honda and attempting to use her old tactics. She smiled sweetly, pointing at a portion. "It's a weekend holiday for two! If anyone helped Miho-chan then Miho-chan would go with them!"

At this everyone except Miho and Honda tensed, usually at times like these Honda would offer his services to Miho, spending every minute of the rest of his days attempting to obtain bottle caps obsessively.

"That sounds like a great idea!" Honda said, standing from his seat determindly and excitedly, his hand in a fist.

For a moment Anzu assumed he wanted to go with Miho as usual and her body went rigid, her mind blanking.

Miho seemed to have the same thoughts as she smiled more widely. "Ano, Honda-kun, you're so grea--"

"Anzu-chan, let's start collecting!" Honda said. "A weekend trip to London would be a fantastic way to start our relationship!"

"I'd like--! Anzu?" Miho blinked.

"Honda-kun, I think it's a bit too early for that."Anzu said, relieved. "For now, maybe a first date would be a good way to start?"

"Wah?" Miho mewled, blinking when Yugi leaned over to whisper what she had missed in her ear, but that seemed unnessasary because at that moment, Anzu had leanedover o give Honda a peck on the lips.

Cat: (Blushing) Awh.. Honda-kun and Anzu-chan look so cute together. A picture of them as an item inspired me to write this!

Bakura: (Bashing his head against the wall.) Why? (Bash) Why? (Bash) Why? (Bash)(Looses blood)(Faints.)(x.x)

Cat: (Blinks at Bakura who's losing blood by bucketfulls.) Ne, don't worry Baku-chan, I'm putting up an Anzu fic with you now too. (Smiles sweet) You get to rape her!

Takeo: (Disgusted by Cat) How can you say that so easily? Do you even know what rape is?

Cat: (Blinks at him) Kinda what Hiroshi did to Blaise after you left, isn't it? But Blaise did end up enjoying it, so I dunno...

Takeo: (T-T) Fuck you.

Cat: Review! (n.n)


End file.
